turning tables
by golden paradise
Summary: Set in a different time. Schuyler and Jack fight to save what they have even with the struggles and consequences bound to happen. AU, J/S.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i'm trying to get the blue bloods ffn fandom alive again so if you love bb and ffn, post something, please? This is kind of au? i'm still not sure. I just started trying something around 3 am so bare with me, please. This isn't really thought out but I know what I want to happen okay, so enjoy ((maybe)) and seriously, write – we need more J/S. (((((((( this isn't edited i'm too tired )))))))))))) x**

* * *

Schyler Van Alen was well known around town, she was recognized by red and blue bloods for her breathtaking looks but more importantly, (to the blue bloods, at least) she was Gabrielle's _daughter – _Gabrielle, the Uncorrupted, Angel of Light.

Schuyler was God's gift to Gabrielle, literally, Blue Bloods had children but they weren't really, in an actual sense, their _parents_ but Schuyler was Gabrielle's; God had made Schuyler from Gabrielle as he did with Adam and Eve.

Schuyler was an archangel, she was more than that, really, there was something more to it. Something that only her mother knew of, even though Schuyler was twenty, she was still a year shy of gaining her full memories and with Gabrielle being ill, there was no way for her to truly understand just how important she was.

Schuyler and her mother lived together in a beautiful Victorian house, just outside the outskirts of their town, most blue bloods lived in the center because of their powerful jobs in society but Gabrielle chose to live away from them after she was shunned for refusing to bond with her twin and opting for a life with her daughter instead.

Because of Gabrielle's "betrayal" to her twin – she was no longer welcomed to the committee – leaving Schuyler the sole person to deal with her mother's illness. She was doing well on her own for years but the hospital told her they could not have her mother their anymore since they needed space for the injured soldiers that were likely coming to seek help in a few week's time and the private nurses Schuyler hired were a little out of her budget.

Having no other choice to get income – because women were not suppose to work, it was unheard of, it was vile, it would get her (and possibly, her mother) killed – Schuyler decided to be one of those girls. The ones who sold themselves to wealthy ( and most likely, married ) men. The ones who sat in pubs and waited to be picked up. The ones who would happily ruin a marriage if it meant getting a few extra coins. The ones she thought so little of. The ones she hated, but Schuyler had no other choice.

She tried being a maid and yes, she was exceptionally well at her job, but the ladies of the households felt threatened by her being in their homes, it did not help that their husbands could not – and would not – keep their eyes to themselves but somehow that was Schuyler's fault and she was fired for all her jobs. Being a maid was the only job available for a woman, that and being a nurse – most women, though, were content in being Victorian ladies and wives – however Schuyler was not married and did not have the schooling to qualify as a nurse.

So this, she mused as she applied ruby red lipstick on her pouty lips, was what she had come to – being something, _doing_ something she had spent most of her life hating. As Schuyler stood up and glanced at her reflection in the floor length mirror, a sigh left her lips. She grabbed her jacket, checked in with Gabrielle's house nurse, who gave her a pitying look, and started her track down to the pub.

* * *

As Schuyler reached the entrance of the pub, she could already see men leaving with makeup covered women on their arms, it took everything in her not to gag in disgust. Taking a calming breath, Schuyler pushed her shoulders back and stood tall (( or as tall as someone so small like her could be)) and walked into the pub with confidence that she somehow managed to fake.

Immediately, Schuyler gained attention from men all over the wide and loud pub, she slowly made her way to a vacant table, knowing that the bar was not a place for ladies like her.

Schuyler felt a body slide into the chair opposite hers and before she even looked up she knew it was _him. _

Abbadon.

Benjamin.

Jack.

The only blue blood she kept in contact with. The only blue blood she trusted. The only blue blood – besides her mother – she loved.

"Please don't tell me you've come here to whore yourself out. Really, what would God think?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Schuyler would be shocked, if she weren't so used to him being so harshly blunt with her. Ever since Jack turned twenty one and her regained all of his memories, he had been doing everything in his power to push her away, but Schuyler wasn't having it. She knew him and loved him – all of him, including his dark side, including Abbadon.

Schuyler saw his face soften and she knew he had heard her. Their connection ran that deep and when Jack's bondmate, Mimi, found out about it she threw a huge fit. Causing the troubles that Schuyler and Jack now faced, his coldness.

_**What are you doing here? **_She choose to talk through their bond because she loved it, no matter how "inappropriate" it was as Mimi put it.

_**Isn't it obvious? I've come to save you from yourself. **_Schuyler looked up at him for the first time that night and she detected the disappointment in his eyes.

"Jack," She murmured, trying to fight her tears. "I have to do this. I have no other choice."

_**Yes, you do. You could work for me.  
**_

Schuyler snorted through her tears, "As what, exactly? I can not do such a thing and you know it." She paused and gave him a stern look, "don't get both of us killed trying to save me."

_**Fine, if you won't work for me. Let me take you home tonight, let me do to you what you were willing to let a stranger. **_

_**But Madeleine, Jack, you know how she will be if she finds out. **_

_**She will not find out then, Schuyler, please. Please let us have tonight and let me pay you for it, my love. **_

Schuyler inhaled sharply, this was the first time that Jack acknowledged his love for her since he had become Abbadon. He really was trying to help her, trying to work things out even though he was to be bonded with Mimi in a few years time.

If Jack could try then so could she. They had to make it work, she loved him too much to let him go, taking another calming breath like the one she took before entering the pub, Schuyler smiled softly before reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers.

_**Okay, **_she sent. It was simple and short but she meant it.

Okay she would let him take her home.

Okay she would let him pay her for the night.

Okay she would try to work things out.

Okay she would admit to loving all of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews (( all two of 'em )) and I see you all viewing my story, I guess I should be happy that i'm not the only one searching for bb fanfics but review, yah? I'm not one of those "if I don't get 5 reviews, I won't update" people but it's nice to see feedback – even the negative, so do it pls. Here's a mimi centered chapter, since I realize she actually has a fandom, that's shocking. Anyways, her last name is Gregory because she didn't grow up with Jack. x**

* * *

Mimi Gregory was everything she'd always been, as Azrael, she was strong willed, vicious and most importantly, _victorious. _It was in her nature, after all, winning and being on top wasn't anything new to her, but this cycle had a lot of surprises for her – a lot of changes she didn't think were possible.

Mimi lived in North America, the land of riches, her father, Charles, always called it. And she was happy, truly happy. Her father had enough money to buy her whatever her heart desired; the best dresses and corsets, the best shoes, the best horses, the best stable – everything any girl could ever dream of.

But there was always one thing he could never give her, corny as it may sound, he could never give her the love of her mother. She asked many times as she was growing up, the golden question. _Where's my mother? _But she never received a straight answer until she was fifteen.

At first she was opposed to the whole "blue blood" charade, she even thought her father worked himself to insanity, but then the flashbacks started.

_She_ was Azrael, one of the most powerful angels.

_She _was a fallen angel.

_She _would one day be one of the leaders of the coven.

She finally had a purpose, something to plan for – something to plan for.

Then the visions of all her previous lives with _him_ started – Abbadon. William. Lesley. James. _Benjamin. – _and somehow, she knew, that when they were finally together and bonded she would be complete. So for the rest of her fifteenth, sixteenth _and _seventeenth years, she lived in her daydreams and flashbacks of her life with Abbadon. It was all perfect, her fantasies of Abbadon and her.

On her eighteenth birthday, her father gave her the best present she had ever received, Charles sent her off on one of his many boats.

"Go get your boy," Charles whispered, placing a soft kiss on her temple. It was the first time Mimi would be away from her father for so long.

"Thank you," She mumbled into his expensive silk vest, hugging him one last time before she made her way onto the boat.

* * *

The boat ride wasn't anything that she'd never experienced before so she didn't remember much about it. The one thing she would never forget about the trip, though, was the day she built up the courage to go to Abbadon's place of education.

She remember that day, those moments so vividly, too vividly, because that was the day she realized that fantasies were just that... fantasies, nothing more.

Mimi had been standing outside the large estate that was a private school most blue bloods in the area attended, it was a cold day but she hardly noticed the breeze, she was too excited, too nervous to care about the cold.

"Hello," a gentle voice called out, causing Mimi to turn in surprise, she hadn't noticed anyone else around.

The voice belonged to a girl, her age or a little younger, with huge brown curls and soft brown eyes.

She was pretty enough, for a red blood, and had a kind, inviting face. A face that you could trust easily.

"Hello," Mimi repeated, looking the girl once over again. "Do you study here?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

The girl smiled, "Yes, but you don't." The question wasn't spoken but it was there, however, in her eyes.

The bell from atop the school rang out, and before she knew it, students were making their way out of the estate in their blue uniforms. She stole another glance at the doors before looking back at the girl next to her,"Listen, do you know a Benjamin? Benjamin Force, I'm looking for him and well, if you could please tell me where I might find him that would be greatly appreciated." Mimi asked, her eyes once again, searching through the students. She'd never really seen Abbadon in this cycle, but she knew he had blond hair and green eyes, like her.

"You're looking for Jack?" The girl asked, her tone surprised. Mimi rose an eyebrow. Jack? Was that what he liked to be called? The girl frowned suddenly, "I know you don't attend here but you should know he's already spoken for." The girl continued.

"What?" Mimi asked, utterly confused. What was this girl going on about? Spoken for, what did that even mean? She forced herself to calm down and just get on with the task at hand.

"Jack... And Schuyler," the brown haired girl said slowly, trying to help Mimi understand.

"Who's Schuyler?" Mimi demand, growing irritated by the second.

"Jack's lady friend. They've been together for years, and it's common knowledge that they'll probably wed once Sky finishes schooling."

_What. _

Mimi's heart dropped.

That couldn't be true. Benjamin – _Jack – _couldn't be in a long term relationship with someone else, someone that wasn't her, when they belonged to each other.

All these years, Mimi believed that he was waiting for her, just as she was waiting for him. She clenched her jaw, trying her hardest not to cry. She didn't _cry_, ever. She was Azrael. A dark angel. Tears have never been something she associated herself with, then again, heartbreak wasn't something she associated with, either.

"See," the girl lifted her chin to a direction over Mimi's shoulder, as if to prove a point. Mimi turned around slowly, gazing to where the girl was looking at. There stood a couple standing side by side, the girl had long black-blue hair and striking blue eyes, she was in a long flowing skirt that reached her ankles and a blue corset with the school logo blazed onto it. The girls' uniform Mimi thought to herself, beside the black haired beauty stood a tall blonde boy – man – Mimi quickly corrected herself, he wore black dress pants, a long sleeved dress shirt and a blue vest with the school logo. There was no doubt about it, he was her Abbadon.

As if he sensed her, he turned his head and looked right at her. She knew for sure when she looked at his green eyes, the same years she had been dreaming about for years. Mimi didn't know what to do with herself for the first time in her life, so she turned on her heel and fled.

As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder, Abbadon was still standing there, watching her retreat with a faraway look in his eyes, and _Schuyler _– the name left a bitter taste in her mouth – said something to him, slipping her hand in his.

It was funny, Mimi mused when she was back in her hotel room, how she came here to meet her love and feel complete once more, but she ended up more incomplete than she had ever felt.


End file.
